All Over Again
by princesswho12
Summary: This takes place after the winter finale. Hook is trying to make Emma remember her old life. Will she repel this stranger or will her mind be flooded with painstaking emotions while remembering some of the toughest years of her life? Some ideas will come from the promos they have released.
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer:I do not own Once Upon a Time though I wish i did. Be patient with me. I have never done a Once fanfic but hopefully it'll get better as the story progresses. Thanks a lot:)**

**Emma's P.O.V**

I slammed the door with a deafening thud as shock sent electric waves throughout my body. The face that was just in front of me jolted my mind with recognition but the harder I tugged at the thought the more my brain seemed to repel the idea that he was possibly anyone I knew. My thoughts barely registered Henry asking me a question or the jumbled reply I answered. I couldn't let some man off the street cause me to question myself. What family was he possibly talking about? My parents had given me up as a child and besides Henry; I no longer had anyone. I shook my head trying to expel the ridiculous ideas forming in my head. This was New York and there were millions of wackos trying to take advantage of people every day. Luckily he didn't have the chance to kiss me. There was no telling what he could've carried. Henry's hand on my shoulder jarred me from my internal drama.

"What time are you and Sam going out tonight? Colin just called and his mom wants to know what time to pick me up." I closed my eyes for a brief moment. The stranger at the door had momentarily made me forget about Sam while just yesterday I was contemplating the idea of being in love with him. How did I get so messed up?

"She can come pick you up whenever you're ready kid. I'm sure you don't want to hang around while your mom is getting ready for her date." I watched his eyes light up and my stomach clenched. Changing my mind in that split second about giving him up was the best thing I ever did and I can't even begin to fathom how my parents could have done it.

"Yeah you're right. I'll let you know when she gets here." He ran off and I was excited to see he had finally made a friend. Even though we moved here a year ago it took Henry a little while to fit in with most of the kids his age but luckily one little boy had taken on the role of his friend.

As I began cleaning the kitchen the strangers face appeared in my mind. He was so familiar I could feel his name on the tip of my tongue but that was silly to even think. Yet his face seemed to dreg up feelings I had forgotten. A smile slowly slid into view on my lips as I could imagine the conversations him and I had shared. I could hear him calling me Swan in a deep accent that I found soothing and I felt his lips brush mine while we were surrounded by thick overgrown trees.

"Oh god I'm fantasizing about a man off the streets." Cleaning up after that barrage of thoughts turned out to be louder and messier than needed but it did good to distract my mind from the onslaught of ideas his face brought to light. I couldn't help but laugh at some things that popped into my brain out of nowhere about this man. I could almost hear the sarcastic way we would talk to each other out of anger but in his eyes I could see he cared for me. A scene that appeared frequently wasn't as happy. It seemed we were in a cave and he professed his love to me but it wasn't a joyous occasion like I figured it would be. Why would someone even say I love you in such a place? I stopped myself. Boy was my imagination running wild today.

"Mom I'm leaving!" Henry's voice was a welcome distraction. I took my time helping him with his bags. I walked with him down the stairs to make sure there were no visitors waiting for either of us. Finally as I walked back into my apartment I relaxed. Maybe he was just someone trying to pull something over on me. I had nothing to worry about besides my date tonight with the guy I could potentially love. I glanced at the clock and I decided to take a nap until it was time for me to get ready for tonight. How could anything go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters. This little section will be from the promo where it looks to me as if her boyfriend (who I have given the name Sam) is proposing. I hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Emma's P.O.V**

I smiled at the sights of the little restaurant Sam had picked for us. It wasn't like him to go all out but this girl wasn't going to complain about being wined and dined for once. I inched my dress down as the wind picked up and sent chills all over my body. His hand in mine was warm and reassuring as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over it. I glanced up into his warm blue eyes and smiled at how they were the exact same color as the strangers at my door. Why had he left such a lasting impression on me? Every few seconds his image was popping into my mind and I couldn't shake the connection I somehow felt for the man besides the fact that he was amazingly good looking.

"Emma? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" I shook the dazed look from my face and grimaced. I hadn't even noticed Sam was talking.

"Sorry. Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind today. What was it that you were saying?" I tried to turn my attention back to Sam but my mind kept wandering.

"As I was saying, we've been dating awhile now and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level." My head snapped up and I drew back automatically.

"What do you mean? Like living together? Giving you my apartment key?" I was fumbling for other explanations and I felt my eyes widen as he began reaching into his coat pocket.

"No, I mean I can't see myself with anyone else. I want you to be my wife."

"Are you crazy? Sam I like you and everything but it's too soon for me. I..I just can't see myself in that committed of a relationship just yet. We have years ahead of us. Can't it wait?" I could see the anger and hurt begin to build behind his eyes. He obviously wasn't expecting me to shoot him down but I wasn't expecting such a bold move on his part.

"Crazy? I love you Emma and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you and I even love Henry. Can't you see how wonderful our lives could be together?" He reached out for me and I sat as far back in my seat as I could go. Still, Sam reached out and jerked my hand hard towards him and I flinched in pain. I wasn't expecting this reaction. Whatever he was about to say died quickly on his lips as a gloved hand fell on his shoulder.

"I believe the lady wants to be let go." I glanced up and the smile that appeared came involuntarily.

"Who are you to tell me what my girlfriend wants?" I watched Sam stand up next to the stranger and his eye brow rose at the challenge.

"Trust me. I know Swan better than you could imagine. You're looking lovely tonight by the way love." I steeled my gaze. There was no way I would let him know he was all I thought about today.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't take his eyes away from Sam as he spoke to me.

"I told you when I stopped by for our little chat this morning. We need your help and I'm hoping I can convince you to come with me. We need you and once you send your little toy away I believe I have a few things that will jog your memory." Before I could gather my thoughts Sam was already pursuing his own answers.

"Why was he at your house this morning? Emma who is he?" If only I could tell him. My mind was speeding through thousands of possibilities but I could only think of one thing to tell him.

"I think it's time you left. I need to have a talk with him." My head was pounding as thoughts were pushing toward the surface. As my mind reeled I corrected myself. They weren't thoughts but memories. Things I could remember about this man that seemed to have no connection to my real life. I gripped the sides of my heads and groaned. Finally a name came to mind. Hook.

"Leave? I just proposed to you and you want me to leave? Emma you're crazy! I'm not going anywhere!" Hook's hand on Sam's shoulder seemed to tense and pain crossed his face.

"You will leave or I will personally escort you out." Then he turned away from him and sat down across the table from me with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Your name is Hook? How do I know you?" He seemed to be debating what to say next and I was glad that he was almost as uncomfortable as I was.

"Your memory is starting to come back. That's marvelous love but we don't have time for it to come back slowly. I need it to take over your mind and I do apologize but this will hurt. Here, look at this book." He slung an old looking brown leather book onto the table and I ran my fingers across the words engraved on the front.

"Once Upon A Time. It's a book of fairy tales. How will this help me?" As I flipped through the pages the faces inside the book seemed to stir some memories behind a wall in my mind.

"Not just any fairy tales Swan. It's your history. This book talks about your family and their history. Emma, you are the child of Snow White and Prince Charming." My eyebrows furrowed and my mind rejected the idea. Though while I was mentally denying it there was a yearning I couldn't overlook.

"This can't be true. Fairy tales don't give up their children. They are perfect and have happy ever afters." He took my hand and I could feel the spark between us.

"You may find this crazy love but if you would just kiss me it may bring back your memories." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Kisses are not magical and neither are we. You're crazy." Before I could think he was sitting right beside me; looking at me with such intensity that I've never seen before.

"You must believe me. I will gain nothing from lying to you. Your people need you. We need our Savior. Your mother and father need your help. Neal needs your help." At the mention of that name I stand up.

"How do you know Neal? If you're friends with him then I want nothing to do with your enchanted world. It's not for me or my son." Before she could think he grabbed her arms.

"I do hope this works." His lips were on mine in no time and at first I fought but the onslaught of memories drowned my dissent. Years of memories flooded into my mind and though they were mine I could hardly accept them. I was living them but they conflicted with my other set so drastically my mind ached from trying to understand. I gasped into his mouth and panted as emotions flooded my body. The anger at realizing I wasn't given up but rather abandoned in a strange world hit me hard and I doubled over. Tears gathered in my eyes as I seen the original decision I had made to give up my child and the evil woman who had a part in his upbringing. As the memories kept coming though the people changed. She softened and my parents were amazing. I had a family and friends wherever this place was. The fights and troubles we faced were torturous and remembering Peter Pan made me shake and so did his death but for other reasons.

"Oh my god." Hook eyed me suspiciously. He wasn't sure what had just happened and honestly neither was I. My whole life was a lie. This changed my existence and outlook. I had a family who loved me. Henry had grandparents and a second mother.

"Love, are you okay?" As I looked up into his eyes gratitude overwhelmed me and I flew into his arms. He had given me my family back.

"Never been better." I straightened back up quickly and wiped all the emotion from my face. "Now, how can I save my family?"


End file.
